<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epic Taehyun by taebinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069661">Epic Taehyun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebinnie/pseuds/taebinnie'>taebinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebinnie/pseuds/taebinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Taehyun finds himself lost on a magical island with no recollection of who he is or what his life was once like. The only thing he knows for certain is that he must get back home somehow. With the help of the island's animals and a cheerful artist, Taehyun goes on a quest to restore the island and hopefully find his way back home. Will he be able to face his deepest fears on this journey? Or will the island's shadow consume him from the inside out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time uploading something like this, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. This won't be beta-read, so I'm gonna do my best to catch any mistakes. Anyways, on to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You're never going to make it out there, Taehyun, </em>his mother shouted across the dinner table, <em>You need to get a real job and quit fantasizing about those doodles of yours!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I don't understand where we ever went wrong, </em>Taehyun's father shook his head, <em>We did everything for you, and this is how you repay us?</em></p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gripped the steering wheel tightly, hot tears sliding down his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, you're going to go back to medical school and continue studying diligently. Do you understand me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The signal had turned green a long time ago and a lone car behind him honked in frustration. Taehyun slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car growled wildly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where did you even get this absurd idea from? Answer me, Taehyun!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even though it was a clear night, Taehyun's vision of the city was blurred. Frustration clouding both his sight and mind, he sped past a red light. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He just needed to escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it that friend of yours? That little artist boy? Maybe we shou-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>No!" Taehyun shut his puffy eyes as he shouted to nobody in particular. "This is my dream! This isn't about Kai! This is abo-"</p><p> </p><p>A loud honk interrupted Taehyun. He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car. Shocked, Taehyun quickly veered away. The car spun out of his control and he hit the brakes as hard as he could. When the car finally stopped in the middle of an intersection, Taehyun stared at the wheel, dumbfounded. He let himself lean back against the driver's seat.</p><p> </p><p>The city was silent. The only thing Taehyun could hear was his ragged breathing. He turned his head to look outside. The empty streets were painted black and white with darkness and the occasional streetlamp. Taehyun looked back at the car's dashboard, hazard lights flashing at him. He ignored them. Slowly, the car sputtered out as Taehyun removed the key from the ignition and let it drop to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Taehyun let tears slip down his face. He wondered how was he supposed to go back home now. Nothing waited for him there. Even if he had his friends to go back to, he would still have to return to his dreaded medical school. In the end, he would never be able to escape. He would never truly find peace.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Taehyun choked out the word. He bent over, his sobs muffled by his hands. The loneliness began to creep up his spine, just like it always had for the past few months. It was befitting that Taehyun was stranded in the dark, empty city. He was trapped in a inky cage.</p><p> </p><p>This despair was probably the reason Taehyun gave in. When the familiar blinding light of a car sliced through the darkness, when the incessant honking became louder, all he could do was slowly raise his head. The piercing light and the noise didn't phase Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes. For a brief moment, Taehyun could feel. The wind whistled and the car's horn echoed throughout the city streets. A burning pain seared throughout his body as he felt rough asphalt drag itself across his skin. And then it was all gone. He was consumed by the darkness all over again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was the first chapter? This one is kinda short, but the next ones are going to be longer. I don't know how consistent updates will be, but I do already have the whole thing outlined. Also, this is somewhat based off a video game. That'll become clearer in the later chapters, but the title kinda gives it away. Kudos to you if you know what it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somewhere but Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There was a light"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taehyun's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Taehyun sat up, gasping for breath and opening his eyes. He couldn't see anything but darkness. For a short moment, he thought that maybe he was trapped in some eternal abyss. But a quick look at the sky proved him wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy blanket of clouds slightly hovered over a sliver of the moon. As the clouds drifted away from the moon, a pale, gentle light illuminated Taehyun and his surroundings. The darkness receded and revealed a valley spotted with soft tufts of grass and colorful flower patches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it was beautiful, Taehyun couldn't bring himself to feel at ease. He had no clue as to where he was. Worst of all, Taehyun couldn't seem to remember anything about himself besides his name. He rubbed at his temples, trying his best to remember anything he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch," Taehyun grimaced. He felt a quick, sharp pain in his head that turned into a dull throbbing. It seemed like, for now, Taehyun couldn't do anything about his memories. So, he decided that he should get an idea of his surroundings. Maybe he could find some help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun stood up, brushing the dewy grass off of his pants. Looking around, the valley appeared quite lonely. But, Taehyun guessed that there had to be someone living nearby. He began walking around in the hopes of finding any signs of life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trudging through the empty fields, a chill traveled up Taehyun's spine. A slight breeze had begun flowing persistently and a discolored mist accompanied it. Taehyun shuddered, rubbing his hands against his arms. He quickened his pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter what he did, Taehyun couldn't rid himself of the mist. It made him uneasy. He didn't know why, but he just felt that he should stay out of its grasp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mist began inching closer and closer. Taehyun looked over his shoulder at the sprawling mass. He glared at it. It felt as though the mist had been hunting him. Everytime he felt it hovering over his shoulder, a quick look back would send it scurrying away. As though as if it was teasing him. As if it was just waiting for the right moment to catch him off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun looked away. He let out a breath, shaking himself slightly. And then he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Without looking back, Taehyun knew the mist was chasing after him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silent chase seemed to have lasted forever when Taehyun noticed something in the distance. Breathing raggedly, he squinted his eyes. A small, warm light was nestled into a hill. <em>Finally</em>, Taehyun thought with relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Distracted by the light, Taehyun stumbled over his feet. He rolled over himself before landing face down in the wet grass. Immediately, he looked up. Wiping the dirt off his face, Taehyun desperately searched for the light. He let out a sigh when he spotted it once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His victory was short-lived. Taehyun's sight became clouded with the discolored mist. Panic set in as he realized his hunter had caught up to him. He scrambled up. Taehyun knew if he didn't get to the light now, he would get caught in the mist's grasp. So, he ran as hard as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun grew weaker with every stride. The mist had refused to leave him and with each step the mist devoured him even more. A tickle grew in his throat. At first it was slight, but it then became unbearable. Taehyun coughed, feeling as though he was choking. And then he coughed more and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Not now, not now! </em>Taehyun pushed onward, the light just out of his reach. "Help! Help me, please!" He called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark spots began to blot his vision. Taehyun continued calling out, even when he couldn't stand up anymore. It felt as though the mist was weighing him down, trying to drag him away to his death. Taehyun gripped the grass beneath him, refusing to succumb to his hunter. One hand at a time, he pulled himself forward. The light was so close, so, so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to cough again. His body shaking so hard, Taehyun couldn't move anymore. He collapsed in the dirt, looking up at the light. He couldn't fight anymore. Each time Taehyun opened his eyes, the darkness had spread even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyun was sure the next time he closed his eyes, he wouldn't open them again. He reached out to the light. A tall silhouette slowly formed in it. Taehyun was sure the figure was speaking to him, but its words fell silent. Taehyun let out a weak cough, fighting to breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Help me," he choked out. His arm fell to the dirt and the darkness took over his vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is still kinda short and I feel like it's a bit slow :/ N E WAYS, TXT comeback slapped. Hopefully the next chapter will actually be longer. Hope you enjoyed and please comment if you have any thoughts about the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Not So Lucky Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TAEHYUN, HAVE YOU SEEN THE BUNNY CHILDREN??!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taehyun be knocking out for the past few chapters. Hopefully he'll actually stay awake this time.</p><p>Also I changed the formatting a bit and added more space between paragraphs. It should be a bit easier to read now.</p><p>Also got my sister to beta-read this so I'm hoping there will be minimal errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taehyun's POV</strong>
</p><p>Taehyun woke up to the sound of gentle squeaking and chattering. Eyelids heavy and body weary, he layed still as the sounds neared him. Soft thumping began to accompany the squeaks. When the noises ceased, Taehyun assumed that whoever had been approaching was now watching him closely. He layed as still as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you think he's awake by now?" A high-pitched voice chirped.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah." Taehyun felt something soft and fuzzy poke his nose. He stopped himself from scrunching his nose. "He was caught out in the mist. Don't you rememeber what happened to Soobin that one night the mist got him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right." The two voices stopped conversing. Taehyun hoped that whoever was watching him would now leave, but his hopes were too high. His observers must have made some silent agreement between themselves because he's suddenly being poked all over. One of them even began to pull at his hair and squish his face. Taehyun is able to stay still through it all, but he can't stop the laugh that bubbles from him when they begin to poke his stomach. He sits up and finally opens his eyes as he swats the offenders away with one hand and clutches his stomach with the other.</p><p> </p><p>When his laughter finally subsides, Taehyun surveys the room around him. He sits in a dip in an earth floor cushioned by velvety moss. The circular room is empty save for a shelf dug into the wall containing numerous knick knacks and other small dips in the ground. Realization dawns on Taehyun. <em>They're beds.</em> His eyes finally fall on the two small bunnies peering up at him. Squinting at them, Taehyun begins to piece things together. He glances around the room once more before looking back at the bunnies. <em>No way. Animals aren't supposed to talk.</em> The bunnies shuffle under his scrutinizing gaze. <em>Unless--</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Um, hello," one of the bunnies gives him a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks at them in shock before he shakes his head. "Yeah, this isn't it." He stands up, brushing dirt off of his pants. Leaving the bunnies behind him, Taehyun makes his way to the exit and enters a much larger room. With no other rooms or hallways, Taehyun assumed this was the main living area. Over to the far right, there are more shelves dug into the wall. Labeled jars are messily arranged and a few of them have their lids askew. With a makeshift table nearby, Taehyun assumes that the area is supposed to be some sort of kitchen for the many residents of this home. In front of him, at the other end of the room, was a tall wooden door. It hung loosely on its hinges, hinting the home's residents left the house quite liberally. That or they didn't know how to treat their door.To his left a large portrait hung neatly against a flat dirt wall.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun approaches it, admiring its beauty. The gold frame held an intricate illustration of a hallway filled with paintings. It appeared to be some sort of art gallery. Though Taehyun admits the illustration is stunning, he finds it quite odd that it has no colors. He wonders why its artist left it as a sketch, certain that it would be a wonderful painting. <em>Maybe they had other things to worry about.</em></p><p> </p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Taehyun doesn't notice the presence that enters the living area.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey!" Taehyun whips around, immediately defensive. "I didn't know you'd wake up so soon."</p><p> </p><p>Appalled is definitely an understatement for what Taehyun is feeling. At the home's entrance stood a tall figure. Taehyun didn't even know if the figure could be classified as a person. The boy who stood before him could almost pass as a person, except for the fact that long white rabbit ears sprouted from his curled jet black hair. Despite his height, the boy wasn't intimidating in the least bit. Instead, he looked quite soft in the fluffy white sweater that hung off his shoulders and the baggy sweatpants he wore. </p><p> </p><p>The rabbit boy shifted nervously under Taehyun's gaze. Taehyun quickly returned to his senses, apologizing to his host.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit shook his head, insisting that Taehyun didn't do anything wrong. After an awkward silence, he introduced himself as Soobin and explained that the little bunnies who had awoken Taehyun were his younger siblings. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nodded, not truly grasping the situation. While it was true that he had no memories, he was sure that talking animals and, well, whatever Soobin was was akin to fairy tales. Still, the only thing he could do was accept whatever situation he was in.</p><p> </p><p>After eating a broth Soobin offered him, Taehyun followed the tall rabbit out of the house. He hissed at the brightness of the sun and quickly covered his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted though, he was met with a beautiful sight.</p><p> </p><p>If Taehyun had thought that the fields were beautiful in the night, he was wrong. The sunlight and its warmth brought life into everything it touched. To each sprout of grass, to each blooming flower, to all the animals, from the butterflies to the birds and the bunnies, the sunlight breathed life into them. </p><p> </p><p>"Amazing," Taehyun gawked. Soobin gently laughed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad that you like it so much." Soobin rubbed his neck nervously. "Erm, I'm sorry. But, I never got your name. You know with you being knocked out and all of that."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked up at Soobin. It was clear that he hadn't interacted with many people. Maybe it was this reserved nature or his soft appearance, but the boy felt safe. Taehyun smiled brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Taehyun. Kang Taehyun."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The past week had been absolutely wonderful for Taehyun. With nowhere to go and no leads to follow, he had chosen to stay with Soobin for the time being. The rabbit boy showed him around the valley he called home which was rightfully dubbed Summer Valley. Taehyun had also quickly acquainted himself with Soobin's 120 bunny siblings. Sure, he couldn't name them off the top of his head or tell them apart, but they were still fun company. The quaint home buried into the hill soon became his own. So far, Taehyun's days had been peaceful and serene. But, he still couldn't shake the nagging curiosity regarding his past.</p><p> </p><p>With the moon clear in the sky, all the bunny children were fast asleep. While most were tucked away in the bedroom, a few of them lay sleeping in the field as Soobin and Taehyun watched over them.</p><p> </p><p>"So, were you able to remember anything?" asked Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hardly." Taehyun sighed as he massaged his temples. "Every single time I try, I get this awful headache. The more I try, the more it hurts." He slumped over defeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hummed thoughtfully before rubbing slow circles on Taehyun's back. "Well, I can't offer much advice. But, you can stay as long as you need to."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked up at the rabbit. Taehyun had definitely been right about Soobin feeling safe. The week he had spent with the shy boy had made it quite clear. So even though he was essentially stranded, Taehyun would be okay for awhile. For now, Soobin and the Valley would be his home.</p><p> </p><p>After gazing at the stars for another hour or so, the two decided to turn in for the night. With a yawn, Taehyun followed Soobin back into their home. He glanced back at the bunny children sleeping in the fields.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Taehyun turned to Soobin, "Will they be alright outside?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin waved dismissively as he continued walking into the bedroom. "They'll be fine. Once in awhile the kids like to sleep in the fields." Taehyun could hear him chuckle to himself. "Not that I would blame them anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked back at the dozing bunnies before closing the door and turning in for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun sat up, rubbing his puffy eyes. He was always the last to wake up, so he wasn't surprised when the bedroom was empty. In the main living area, Taehyun could hear clatters. He approached the main room cautiously. He found it unusual that there was such a commotion in the home at this time. Most often, Taehyun would wake up to a peaceful silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Where could they have gone? Ack!" Taehyun heard more clatters and a hiss of pain. "I don't have time for this." Footsteps receded and the familiar creak of the door signaled that whoever was worrying had left.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun peeked into the entrance and gasped at the mess. He wasted no time running outside to find Soobin or any of the other bunny children. On his way out, Taehyun collided with the tall rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin, there's a mess in--" Soobin gripped Taehyun's shoulders, shaking him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun, I can't find the bunny children that stayed out last night," the rabbit lamented in a pitched voice. "Oh, this hasn't happened before! I'm going out of my mind with worry!" He let go of Taehyun and began pacing around the fields. Even the other bunny children could feel the anxiety oozing off of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>So it was him who was making all that noise.</em> Taehyun ran after Soobin, attempting to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"You live in a big valley, Soobin," Taehyun caught up to him and patted his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure they just wandered off."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin quit pacing and a somber look took over his face. "It's dangerous outside of Summer Valley. They've never done anything like this before." He began to wring his hands together. "If something happens to them, I don't know what I'll do."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun bit his lip, unsure of how to ease his friend's troubles. He realized that he didn't really know anything about the place he's ended up in. The only place Taehyun knew was Summer Valley, but he could never guarantee that the world beyond the valley was safe. Soobin's increasing worry over the bunnies reminded him of the mist that chased him the first night he woke up. Perhaps this place wasn't as safe as Taehyun imagined.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just go look for them." Taehyun tried to hide his uncertainty behind a shaky voice. "If they're still around, we can catch them, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Soobin nodded. He walked away from Taehyun before looking back at him with a worried look. The rabbit looked around the fields, fear evident in his eyes. He rushed back to Taehyun and held his shoulders tightly. Taehyun winced at the force.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to promise me that you won't go far okay. When you see the grass disappearing, you need to come back." Taehyun must have looked confused because the rabbit gripped him tighter. "I'm not kidding, there's a reason why me and the bunny children stay in the valley. You need to be careful. So promise me, Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the pain of Soobin's fingers digging into his shoulders, Taehyun whispered a soft promise. Soobin released him from his grip and suddenly withdrew from Taehyun, as though as he had become shy for speaking so fiercely to the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Soobin avoided eye contact, "Okay. I'll see you later, I need to grab the other bunnies so they won't wander off either." He turned away and Taehyun watched him jog back to his siblings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun had decided to stick to the stream running through the valley during his search. It was a weak stream, but it still reached Soobin's home so Taehyun could follow it back. He had already been walking for quite some time, occasionally calling out for the bunny children. But each call had been met with silence and Taehyun had begun to feel hopeless. Sitting down with a huff, he decided to take a break.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun couldn't help but remember his friend's extremely strange behavior. The terror in Soobin's eyes worried him. Sure, the rabbit always seemed like a nervous wreck but it was different this time. Taehyun had never thought of venturing outside of the valley, but he realized it would be inevitable. There was no way he was going to learn anything about himself if he stayed with Soobin and the bunny children. Because he had never thought about it though, Taehyun had never asked Soobin what the world was like beyond the valley. He regretted that he hadn't realized it earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the grass. On edge, Taehyun stood up and looked around him. <em>Maybe it's one of the bunny children</em>, he told himself. He listened for the familiar squeak, but it never came. No matter where he looked, Taehyun was alone yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the rustling once again and Taehyun's head whipped in the direction of the sound. At first glance, it really did look like he was alone. But as he continued to glare at the source of the sound, Taehyun began to notice sharp eyes looking back at him. There didn't seem to be any malice in the eyes staring back at him, but Taehyun needed to be cautious. Whatever was watching him could have possibly taken the bunny children. Taking small, slow steps he tried to get closer to the hiding figure. As he approached, the rustling began again and the eyes lit up in excitement. <em>Maybe they are--</em></p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun! Taehyun!" Taehyun looked in the direction of the shrill voice and saw Soobin running to him. "Why'd you wander so far? I thought I told you--"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun ignored the rabbit's scolding and looked back to spot where the eyes had been. They were gone. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you even listening to me? We're not safe out this far. What would you do if--" </p><p> </p><p>"Soobin, I'm fine." Taehyun cut off his friend's worried rambling. "The grass is still here, right? So aren't we safe?" </p><p> </p><p>Soobin began to wring his hands together once again. He looked down at the grass beneath, mumbling something Taehyun couldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't hear you." Taehyun stepped closer to the rabbit, trying to make sense of the words he was speaking. Soobin became silent again before lifting his head. The sad look in his eyes immediately washed away any frustration Taehyun was feeling with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I found the bunny children, but they--" It was clear he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I was too late and now--" Soobin began stuttering-- "Maybe I-- If I had-- I shouldn't have--"</p><p> </p><p>Even though the rabbit dwarfed Taehyun, he looked so small and pitiful in that moment. Taehyun pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back gently. In this proximity, he could smell the sweet scent of grass and spiced herbs. He could feel the softness of Soobin's sweater. Taehyun hugged him tighter. Because, in this proximity, he could also feel Soobin shake and he could hear his quivering breaths. But, he couldn't do anything about them. Taehyun couldn't bring back the bunny children or do anything to ease Soobin's pain, so he just held him tightly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Whatever peace Taehyun thought he had was gone now. A tense atmosphere had begun to settle in the valley the moment the bunny children first started disappearing. After that first day, Soobin had become extremely protective over the bunnies. If they weren't cooped up in the house, then they were outside under the watchful eye of a very anxious Soobin. Still, no matter what he did, the bunny children continued to disappear. It was a terrible thing to watch. With each disappearance, the soft nature that once surrounded Soobin withered away. Even worse, he refused to let Taehyun out as well. If Taehyun wanted some escape from the cranky bunny children, he needed to sneak out.</p><p> </p><p>Today was one of those lucky days. Exhausted from their crankiness, all the bunny children, including Soobin, had gone to the bedroom for a nap. Fingers crossed behind his back, Taehyun promised the rabbit that he would stay in the main room. The moment he heard soft snoring, Taehyun bolted out of the home.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was burning brightly in the sky. With Soobin dozing off, the valley outside regained a little bit of the peace it once had. Though Taehyun couldn't exactly be mad at the rabbit for his anxious tendencies, he was still quite glad to have a break from it. </p><p> </p><p>Strolling aimlessly, Taehyun reflected over his predicament. He'd been staying with Soobin for a few weeks now, yet he was still unable to remember anything about his past. Deep down, Taehyun knew he wouldn't gain anything from staying in Summer Valley but the timing was all wrong. It would be cruel to leave Soobin alone in his struggles. But, it's not like Taehyun had any idea where to go either. Even if he could find it within himself to leave the valley, he had no idea what waited outside. Unfortunately, any questions about what lay beyond the valley set Soobin into a nervous spiral. Soon enough, Taehyun just stopped asking the rabbit to spare both of their well-beings.</p><p> </p><p>A tuft of white fur blowing by brought Taehyun out of his stupor. He tried not to dwell on the fact that it most likely belonged to one of the dead bunny children. The fur continued tumbling away, Taehyun's eyes following it. It continued to roll some distance until it stopped. Too focused on the tuft of fur, Taehyun didn't notice the figure in the valley until it picked up the fluff. With nowhere to hide, he simply stood still watching the figure examine the bunny fur.</p><p> </p><p>After meeting talking bunnies and Soobin, Taehyun wasn't too surprised when he observed the person before him. From his electric blue hair poked out dusty orange fox ears. He looked a little bit shorter than the rabbit, but appeared to have a much larger personality. The fox didn't exude the softness that Soobin did. He wore a simple black t-shirt with black jeans and a cheeky smile on his face. Taehyun didn't return his smile. There was something unsettling about the fox. And when he stopped smiling and returned Taehyun's stare, it was obvious. <em>Those eyes, I know those eyes. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun!" A familiar pitched voice echoed. <em>Shoot.</em> Taehyun turned around, running the way he had come from. When he looked back to see if the fox was still there, the fox gave him another smile and waved at him. Taehyun looked ahead again. For now, he couldn't trust the fox. He couldn't be too sure, but he had a hunch that the fox was related to the disappearance of Soobin's siblings.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been about a month and half since Taehyun had arrived in Summer Valley, and things couldn't be worse. After the strange meeting with the fox, Taehyun told Soobin about his suspicions. This made the rabbit even more antsy and controlling over both his siblings and Taehyun. But, their suspicions looked to be correct. As time went on, they noticed the fox appearing more often and each time they did notice him, he was encroaching closer to the bunnies' home. Taehyun couldn't forget those eyes staring at him when he found the mutilated body of a bunny at the doorstep one morning.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun rubbed his arms, remembering the terror he felt. Currently, he was holed up in the bedroom. He could hear the distant pitter patter of the rain as it hit the ground above him. A storm had started some time ago and, fortunately, Taehyun had already been inside. The gentle thunder reverberated throughout the house and Taehyun felt the worry creep in.</p><p> </p><p>When the storm had started, Soobin and the bunny children had went out to collect herbs. That had been a while ago and Taehyun wondered if they were okay. As much as he wanted to go out and look for them, he was sure he would lose his way and only trouble Soobin even more. Restless with uneasiness, Taehyun moved to the main room, pacing about. His gaze kept returning to the door either willing Soobin and the bunny children to suddenly open it or willing himself to step outside. He sat down at the makeshift table to calm his nerves down. <em>They'll be back soon. They're fine, I'm sure that fox didn't get to them.</em> Taehyun tapped his fingers against the table. <em>But, what if they did. What if they need my help right now. I need to--</em></p><p> </p><p>The door slammed open causing Taehyun to jump in surprise. At the home's entrance, Soobin stood panting with his hand resting against the door. He was absolutely drenched, rain dripping off his floppy ears and down his face. His fluffy, white sweater was now caked with mud. All the softness that once surrounded him was replaced by desperation and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin, what--"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to go," Soobin said through gritted teeth. Taehyun looked at him incredulously, unsure if Soobin was implying what Taehyun thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>"The bunny children ran off. I need to leave the valley."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeonjun be like 👁👄👁</p><p>Anyways, heck yeah, this chapter was the length I was aiming for. I plan on the other chapters being about this length too. Hoped you enjoyed this and let me know what you think!</p><p>Fun Fact: At this point in the story, I have gotten through five sentences of my outline. So yeah, expect a long ride</p><p>Also congrats to TXT for their first win for CYSM, I couldn't be more proud of them 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>